It's gonna be okay, Iz
by fluffyfinchelcake
Summary: Just a mini one shoot for the season premiere. Alex being the amazing husband he is. S6, Alex/Izzie.


**I've posted a link to our new Cheigl community on my profile. There you'll be able to read my story 'This is bad, bad, bad.' **

**Join, you won't regret it!**

_**A/N**__: Just a little mini one shoot for the season premiere of GA. It's our fav couple of course!_

Raising her hands, Izzie covered her bald head with the new scarf Alex had gotten her. She had told him to get something that would match her dress, and been pleasantly surprised when he came back with the scarf that now was on her head.

It was actually pretty nice.

Lifting the small hand mirror from the table next to her hospital bed, Izzie looked at the result. She was met by a pale face and a pair of red and puffy eyes looked back at her. She swallowed hard and put the mirror away, brushing a tear away with the back of her hand.

She heard the door open and close, but didn't bother to turn around as she looked down at her lap, playing with the black material of her dress sadly.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Maybe she wasn't even supposed to be alive. She was dying, but in stead it was her best friend's funeral she was going to.

Because she was a miracle. They all told her that. She was supposed to be dead a long time ago, but she was still here, and she was getting better. In stead of her, they had taken George. She wasn't sure who "they" were, but she had a pretty good idea.

Here she was, with stage four Melanoma, and didn't die. All while George walked down the street and got hit by a bus. It was ironic. And not fair.

She felt the bed move as someone joined her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were still closed, but the simple touch against her back told her who it was.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to meet those hazel warm eyes. The eyes she loved, the eyes that made her feel safe. Reading them quickly, she saw the concern and sadness. He was worried about her, she knew that.

She leaned in close, resting her forehead against his. He was the reason she hadn't given up completely. Meredith and Cristina were too, but she'd fought for him. When she was in the limbo with George, she never walked out of that elevator. She stayed where she was, even though it was tearing her apart to find out her best friend had died.

Because she knew she wasn't supposed to die yet. She wasn't supposed to leave Alex alone.

The last couple of weeks had been hard, almost impossible. But Alex had been amazing. He had given her all the little strength he had, and never left her side, no matter how much she cried over the man she'd loved once. Because he knew it wasn't like that. He knew she had given him her heart, and that he didn't need to worry. She had seen it in his eyes. He knew.

"Thanks for the scarf."

She whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

"You know you don't need it." Alex said quietly, gently taking her hand, running his thumb across hers. "You're beautiful without it."

Izzie let out a laugh mingled with a small sob, turning back to look down at her lap. "We're going to a funeral, Alex. Im not gonna be the center of attention." She sighed a little as Alex wrapped her into his arms, resting his chin to her shoulder.

"I hate funerals." She whispered, and Alex nodded a little, hugging her closer. "I know."

Izzie titled her head and rested her face to the side of his. They sat like that for a while before Izzie shifted, looking down at her husband's light blue shirt and black suit pants.

"Where's your tie?" She asked, smiling as brightly as she could. Alex lifted from the bed and she watched him walk over to the armchair where he had thrown his tie and his jacket.

"Alex, your jacket will be all wrinkly!" Izzie complained, taking help of the bed to stand on her feet. She took a deep breath and let go, walking over to him and his failed attempts to put on the tie.

"Stop it; you're just making it worse." Izzie said, a hint of laughter in her voice as she swatted his hands away, taking over. She fixed his shirt around the tie at the back of his neck before she expertly fixed the tie, before she straightened the collar around it.

Her hands fell to his chest and she rested them there as he gently cupped her face in his hands, lifting her gaze up to his.

"It's gonna be okay, Iz." He said softly, and her eyes burned as she nodded, accepting the kiss he placed against her lips before he pulled her close.

She buried her face into his neck, holding on tight as she dreaded what was to come. At least he would be there, catching her if she fell.

_Reviews? Would make me happy!_


End file.
